Russian Revolution
Russian Revolution is the final mission given by Dimitri Rascalov in Grand Theft Auto IV, where he is supposed to give Niko Bellic payment for killing Mikhail Faustin. This mission is triggered not long after "The Master and the Molotov" is completed, when Niko calls Dimitri or vice versa to find out if Dimitri has Niko's payment. This mission introduces the player to large scale shootouts and briefs on the cover system and blind fire. Description After Niko and Dimitri agree to meet around the back of an abandoned warehouse in East Hook to collect the payment for Faustin's assassination, Little Jacob calls Niko to express his suspicion of Dimitri's motives and insists joining Niko as backup in an event the deal goes sour; so Niko meets up with him around the back of the warehouse. With Jacob concealed and keeping an eye on the deal, Niko enters the warehouse to meet Dimitri, only to learn, to his dismayed surprise, that Dimitri has been working with Ray Bulgarin, who Niko has worked with in Eastern Europe and fled from after a botched job that left Niko in debt. Niko pleads with Bulgarin, though he is unsympathetic, claiming betrayal. As Niko is unable to repay what was owed to Bulgarin, Niko was ordered killed, but manages to fight back and is joined by Jacob, resulting in a firefight in the warehouse. Dimitri and Bulgarin escape, leaving Niko and Jacob to kill around a dozen of Bulgarin's men, as well as the police who have surrounded the building after Dimitri's and Bulgarin's departure from the area with Niko and Jacob helping each other. Stealing a car and escaping the police, Niko drives Jacob to the Homebrew Café while voicing his anger at both Dimitri and Bulgarin, vowing to kill them while Jacob assures him that they will inevitably pay the price. After dropping Jacob off, Niko must contact Roman to tell him the bad news, thus leading to the next mission. After this mission, Niko cuts his ties with Dimitri. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Meet Little Jacob in East Hook. *Wipe out Bulgarin's men. *The cops are here. Get Jacob back to the Homebrew Cafe. *Lose your wanted level. *Take Little Jacob back to his cafe. Enemies *Russian Mob *Cops Walkthrough Video Walkthrough Casualties *Russian mobsters (deceased) - Killed by Niko and Little Jacob upon betrayal. *Cops (optional) - Can be attacked to escape wanted level (the level will increase to three stars if they are shot after Jacob says to get in a car). Afterwards Niko can call Roman to inform him on the situation. He will reply, telling his cousin to hurry to East Island City, where Roman is hiding (automatically starting Roman's Sorrow). Rewards *Skill: blind fire (advanced) *Skill: recoil Trivia *This mission marks the first appearance of Ray Bulgarin in the GTA IV Era even chronologically. *This mission is an important mission in the storyline as it is the mission in which the main antagonist -- Dimitri Rascalov -- betrays you. *Like the first mission given by Dimitri Rascalov, the stats don't show a mission progress of his; it instead shows progression of Faustin's missions even though he was killed in the mission before this. *Although Niko never kills him in his storyline, Bulgarin is later hunted down and killed by Luis Lopez. *If Niko arrives at the warehouse before getting off the phone with Jacob, he can see Jacob spawn there. *The mission's name references the Russian Revolution, which took place in Russia in 1917. *After this mission, Little Jacob will always go back home on his own after a friendship date. Gallery RussianRevolution-GTA4-meetingLittleJacob.jpg|Little Jacob joins Niko before the meeting. RussianRevolution-GTA4-firefight.jpg|The firefight that followed the meeting. RussianRevolution-GTA4-escape.jpg|Escaping the police after the firefight. de:Russian Revolution es:Russian Revolution pl:Russian Revolution category: Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions